


Jak se efektivně zbavit Mycrofta Holmese

by JohnKjaere



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:40:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25309117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JohnKjaere/pseuds/JohnKjaere
Summary: Někdy jsou sourozenci opravdu k naštvání. Zvláště, když vám do bytu nasadí kamerový systém.
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes & John Watson, Sherlock Holmes/John Watson
Comments: 3
Kudos: 14





	Jak se efektivně zbavit Mycrofta Holmese

Mycroft Holmes byl nebezpečným mužem. Odmalička oplýval neskutečným darem lhostejnosti, který s každým rokem, co po Zemi chodil, sílil a z něj se stával jeden velký kus ledu.

Jediný člověk, který byl pod jeho kůží a o kterého se Mycroft neustále bál, byl jeho mladší bratříček. Černovlasý, vysoký závislák, kterého Mycroft v minulosti tahal z nejednoho průšvihu. A i přesto, že od té doby, co se objevil John Watson a Sherlockovy aférky s drogami se zúžily na minimum, neustále jeho aktivity hlídal a dohlížel na něj jak z čoček městských kamer, jak i ze soukromých, které mu nastrkal osobně do bytu. Samozřejmě tak, aby si jejich přítomnosti nevšiml.

Rok a půl se mu takové rozhodnutí velmi vyplatilo. Nejenže věděl, co přesně Sherlock dělá, ale také byl svědkem hned několika důvěrných konverzací, kdy John z Sherlocka vytáhl informace, o které by se on sám musel snažit měsíce a stejně by je nedostal. Avšak po nějaké době se Mycroftovi začalo zdát, že se atmosféra mezi dvěma muži...změnila. Netušil jak, ale cítil to z jejich nenuceného blábolení. Jenže v tomhle ohledu se nevyznal, s lidmi to neuměl - a tak to nechal být, prozatím.

Odpověď na všechny otázky se mu dostala jeden čtvrteční večer. V tu dobu se sluchátky na hlavě čekal, až Sherlock a John dorazí domů (byli řešit případ, jejich příchod očekával do několika minut), přičemž se mezitím v hlavě dohadoval sám se sebou, jestli podlehnout touze a dát si ten zatracený kousek čokoládového dortu, který mu koupil Lestrade, když spolu byli na kafi a diskutovali právě o jeho mladším bratrovi.

A když tu náhle se ve sluchátkách ozval šum. Nekvalitní příjem zvuku, kdy dva páry nohou rychlým tempem dupaly po schodech. Zbystřil a hádku o čokoládový dort se svým svědomím odsunul do rohu své mysli. Po chvíli slyšel zabouchnutí dveří a na displayi notebooku se ukázal obraz dvou spolubydlících.

Mycroft ztuhl a nechápavě hleděl na obraz před sebou. Až po několika dlouhých vteřinách mu došlo, co se vlastně v bytě na Baker Street děje.

John Watson, bývalý vojenský lékař, prováděl pečlivou prohlídku jeho mladšího bratříčka. V jeho ústech. Svými vlastními ústy. A to hned, jak se za nimi zabouchly dveře. Mycroft nevěřícně civěl na monitor a ignoroval, když se k němu tiše přidala Anthea, která se na obrazovku nedívala zas tak překvapeně. 

Jak to tak vypadalo, Sherlock sám nijak neprotestoval. Naopak se tomu žhavému vyšetření poddával, tiskl boky k těm Johnovým, přitahoval si jej blíž, a to nejen rukou kolem Johnova krku, ale také kolem jeho beder, kde měl dlaň doširoka otevřenou. Dělal to zcela automaticky - příliš zkušeností neměl, každopádně jak tak cítil, Johnův klín s jeho počínáním neměl nejmenší problém.

,,Neříkals, že tu jsou kamery?'' vydechl John, tiše, když se snažil nadechnout mezi polibky. Sherlock si jej ale náruživě přitáhl zpět, což vyvolalo v Johnově podbřišku příjemné mravenčení, mezi nohama však nepříjemné pnutí. V afektu sjel dlaněmi k Sherlockovu pozadí, které prohmátl, načež jej silně stiskl.

Tentokrát se potřeboval nadechnout Sherlock. Trochu se narovnal, pročísl prsty vlasy na Johnově týle a koutkem oka mrknul přesně do té jedné malé kamery, ze které je sledoval Mycroft. Hravě se zašklebil a rukou, kterou měl do té chvíle na Johnových bedrech, přesunul ladně mezi ně, až se přes látku dotkl jeho naběhlého mužství.

,,Jen ať si to Mycroft užije,'' pronesl nakonec a John těžce vydechl.

A to byl přesně ten moment, kdy byla Mycroftova sluchátka ráda, že neskončila v koši. Starší Holmes zděšeně zaklapl notebook, odpojil a vypnul vše, co by mohlo ukládat záznam z kamer a hlasitě polkl.

Slíbil si, že další kamery do Sherlockova bytu už nikdy nenasadí.


End file.
